


Dream On

by Jay_eagle



Series: Submission [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, Established Relationship, Late at Night, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Martin wakes up to a pounding heart and a very aroused body. Douglas is fucking him awake from behind. Bonus points for BDSM AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

Martin’s dreams had been peculiar all night. He and Douglas had fallen into bed late, following one of Douglas’ richest meals – all creamy sauce and fine steak and profiteroles oozing chocolate – and perhaps it was this surfeit of good cooking that had caused Martin’s brain to conjure up the bewildering stream of imaginings that had kept him tossing and turning. So far he’d been chased by a chicken-sized stegosaurus, awoken momentarily utterly terrified that he was about to be swallowed by a whale, and dreamt that Arthur was shouting insults at him because he wouldn’t land G-ERTI on a desert island so that the steward could climb a palm tree. Madness.

 

So when he stirred again in the early hours of the morning, his dream of losing all of the navigational charts in a bet mutating into a confused haze of extreme arousal and Douglas-centred lust, he _knew_ it was just another nocturnal delusion. It couldn’t be real. His heart was thumping 100 beats a minute from the terror of gambling away the charts, surely. Not because of anything that was actually happening.

 

But then he felt Douglas’ arm tighten around his midriff, his nose nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Master?” Martin’s eyes were still closed, voice thick with sleep.

 

“Hush.” Douglas’ tones were soft, but the sibilant syllable contained the note of command that thrilled to the very core of Martin’s being. Martin automatically tucked his chin in a gesture of obedience, his breathing quickening slightly even in his half-slumbering state. Douglas was pressed heart-stoppingly close behind him, spooning perfectly around his still sleep-curled form.

 

And then – Douglas moved. Just a light thrust in-out of hips. And Martin realized that his dream – of being worked open, slick thickness sliding perfectly into him – hadn’t been a fantasy at all.

 

“I got you to wear that plug to bed for a reason, you know.” Douglas sounded just the slightest bit rough, his words hoarse as he shifted again, beginning to move his pelvis in a tantalising rhythm that skittered sparks through Martin's groin.

 

Martin hadn’t even wondered at the command, the night before – Douglas quite often simply enjoyed seeing Martin stretched around the toy, and it didn’t always need to lead anywhere. Martin had merely assumed that Douglas would appreciate the memory of working it into his body, bit by bulbous bit – or perhaps it was to give Douglas the quiet knowledge that his sub was wearing it just for him. A more intimate, temporary version of the thin leather collar that constantly encircled Martin’s neck - a tangible, so-much-desired symbol of his relationship to his dom. One that he’d been incredulously delighted to receive, over 18 months ago.

 

Yet the plug clearly hadn’t been for either of those purposes. While he’d been sleeping, Douglas had slipped the silicone free, had taken the chance to thrust in in its place – and now his cock was _inside_ , so deep, so thick –

 

Martin had been hard since before he awoke, but as he sleepily puzzled out what Douglas had done, he was suddenly panting and desperate, feeling Douglas’ movements gradually increasing in force. Douglas was holding him firmly, his hand splaying broadly across Martin’s stomach: so close to where Martin really wanted him to touch. If he just wriggled his hips a _little_ – there – He let out an involuntary whimper as he managed to bring the tip of his throbbing erection into contact with his Master’s hand. It was a teasing sensation, prickling his arousal still higher without really giving any relief; but Martin knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself – perhaps Douglas would take mercy…

 

“Be still.” Douglas’ voice was ragged, the order given more forcefully than sometimes as he bucked harder into Martin’s tight, hot arse. The innate submissiveness in Martin’s being froze him immediately, responding to Douglas’ command; he could no more have moved against Douglas' will than made it rain in the Sahara. He was Douglas’, and Douglas had given him an edict - his own arousal was nothing in the face of his beloved Master’s wish.

 

Douglas’ breathing was rapid and hoarse as he threw a possessive leg over Martin’s thighs. The shift altered the angle for them both, causing his strokes inwards to rub tantalizingly over Martin’s prostate. Martin shuddered involuntarily, his heart then racing at the thought that he’d thus accidentally disobeyed, and Douglas’ free hand came up to grip at the nape of his neck. The hold was fierce, but not painful – Martin felt dopily as though it might be the only thing anchoring him to earth, in this strange, twilit space between slumber and wakefulness. Douglas kissed his neck, bit at his ear in mild punishment – the shock of the sharp sting going straight to his throbbing cock. He drew in a startled breath, exhaled on a light whine, feeling Douglas become erratic in his thrusts – a sure sign that he was close.

 

“Say it,” Douglas whispered in his ear, his fevered panting hot on Martin’s cheek.

 

“I’m yours,” Martin gasped, the feeling of Douglas repeatedly shoving into him burning pleasantly on the edge of pain. “I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours.”

 

“Mine.” And Douglas cried out as he pushed hard inside, spilling in convulsions into his pliant partner. Martin trembled against him, longing for his own release – _will he be merciful, tonight_?

 

It seemed that he would. Douglas tugged him onto his back, Martin’s limbs still clumsy with sleep. “My good boy,” he murmured, and Martin felt his heart leap at the words. “My lovely sub.” He reached out, encircling Martin’s furiously hard cock in his palm. “So good. So beautiful when I fuck into you…” He sped up his strokes, and Martin’s back arched, his mouth opening in a soundless moan of ecstasy. “I’m going to make you come. Say the words. Say it.”

 

“You’re – _fuck_ , Douglas –“ Martin could hardly breathe, his eyes screwing tight shut at the sensation of Douglas’ hand racing him towards his climax, his arse feeling oddly fluttery and hollow, having been so thoroughly filled and then left empty.

 

“Say it.”

 

“You’re going to make me come. You – you’re –“ Incoherence won. “Douglas – Master –“

 

“Come. Come for me.” Douglas’ voice was at its most authoritative – and Martin could never disobey...

 

He bucked hard into Douglas’ fist, his hot streaks shooting across them both. He felt as if he was being turned inside out, eviscerated, white light flooding his brain – he climaxed on a sob, shuddering violently from the heart of his body outwards.

 

Douglas soothed him back down again, wringing the last blissful pulses from him tenderly, before gathering him tightly to his broad chest, heedless of the mess. “My _gorgeous_ boy.”

 

“Hmm.” Martin’s hum was one of utter contentment as he snuggled into Douglas’ warm embrace.

 

“Mine.”

 

It wasn’t a question, but Martin answered it anyway. “Yours. Always yours.” Lethargy was stealing heavily through him, muffling his senses as effectively as a thick woollen blanket.

 

“Back to sleep.” Douglas pressed a kiss to the centre of his forehead, then each of his closed eyelids.

 

Martin’s words were tangled with somnolence. “If – if you’ll wake me up like that. Again. Sometime.” He yawned and rested his nose into Douglas’ cheek, feeling his Master chuckle against him.

 

“If you’re good.”

 

Martin sighed, satisfied. _I’ll try always to be good. For you._

Perhaps it was just the beginnings of a dream – but as slumber took him, he thought he heard Douglas whisper something – so softly…

 

“How could I ever resist?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic - I now have Tumblr, which I'm trying not to tie myself in perplexed knots with. Feel free to pop in at jay-eagle.tumblr.com :)


End file.
